What the future holds
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: Its year 2012. The story starts with all the old characters that lost touch over the years getting invitations to Meredith and Derek’s wedding. Who is still together? Will friends and couples get back in touch? What happened to everyone? Who ended up wher


Title: What the future holds

Summary: Its years 2012. The story starts with all the old characters that lost touch over the years getting invitations to Meredith and Derek's wedding. Who is still together? Will friends and couples get back in touch? What happened to everyone? Who ended up where?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Authors Note: This takes place five years from the finally of season 3. Some stuff will be left a secret for a while but you will eventually find out. I am continuing to write my other stories as well.

The Invitation

The car door of a mini van slams shut. Three children run from the van to the front door jumping up and down. It was just another average day in George O'Malley's life. He walks towards the mail box and grabs the mail not even bothering to look at it as he ushered his three children into his house. He threw the mail on the kitchen island and seated his twins and his five year old daughter in chairs at the table. George prepped them a snack of celery with peanut butter and raisins. His five year old and oldest child of his children started looking through the mail.

"Daddy, what is this?" She held up an envelope that was larger than an average letter with calligraphy on it saying his name and address. He grabbed the envelope from his daughter's hand and looked for the return address.

"It is a letter, sweetie." He turned the letter over and so it was mailed from Seattle.

"Open it." She flashed her father a toothy smile.

"Okay. Let's see who sent us mail." He grabbed an envelope opener from the utensil drawer and gently slid it under the back. He pulled out a layered invitation and glanced over it.

"Read it out loud. You know the twins cannot read or write yet, silly." He smiled down at his daughter and started to read it.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Shepherd and Mr. Thatcher Grey request the honor or your presence at the marriage of Meredith Elizabeth Grey and Derek Patrick Shepherd on Saturday, the twelfth of May. The ceremony is going to be held at St. Lucas Presbyterian Church in Seattle Washington. The reception is going to follow at the Hilton."_

"Daddy, who are they?" His daughter looked up at him with a questioning look in her brown eyes.

"They are just some old friends of daddy's, Kristen."

"Oh, okay." She bounces up from her chair and runs out of the room towards the playroom.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mrs. Karev walked to the front door with her very pregnant belly and found that she was no longer able to bend down to pick up the mail.

"Alex, can you come here for a minute." She yelled with one hand on her stomach and the other running through her hair.

"Just a second babe, I am playing Candy Land with Emma and some how she is winning." She just laughed and stared down at the mail wondering what everything was.

"Nothing in the mail looks that important just water bill, heating bill, flyer from Victoria's Secret, letter from Seattle, and…"

"Did you say something was from Seattle?" Alex asked his interest thoroughly sparked it had been two years since he has heard from anyone.

"Yeah a big envelope I cannot see what the front says though, since I cannot bend down." Alex comes in quickly hoping its good news but it could just as well be bad news. The last time he saw George he had been getting over getting left by his wife with three kids. Alex collects all the mail off the floor, but before he can get to the letter from Seattle his wife grabs it out of his hands.

"Alex isn't this exciting Meredith and Derek are getting married in Seattle in about two months. We should go and support them." She gave Alex the smile she know he couldn't resist.

"Okay we can go."

"I jump up and hug you now, but little Cara here is in the way. This will probably be our first trip out as a family. You, me, Emma, and Cara it will be perfect."

"Yeah perfect." Alex slipped his hand onto her big belly. "No all we need is for Cara to arrive."

"Yeah." The sound of little feet wondering into the room broke the trance Alex was in.

"Daddy, are we going to finish playing Candy Land." She gave him a big smile and held out her hand.

"We better. I want to see the day someone beats me at Candy Land."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark just got in from the blazing sand storm that was happening outside. He went over to his computer to check to see if he got any messages or is needed in another region of Africa. He found one new message in his inbox from an unexpected person. Since he joined Doctors without Borders he had rarely heard from his best friend and now he was getting an email marked open as soon as possible. The first thoughts going through Mark's head were maybe he knocked Meredith up and they were finally going to have a baby. The last thing he was expecting via email was a wedding invitation.

"Shep, I have to get invited via email to your wedding." Mark said slightly hurt to Derek.

"I didn't have time to call you Mark. I am running Seattle Grace now and Meredith is just as busy being the new Head of Neurology. Seriously though I didn't know the next time you would be back in New York so I didn't want to mail it there and you said to call only for emergencies.

"Well this is an emergency Derek I still have time to talk you out of getting married." Derek laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I am finally doing the right thing with my life." Derek said slightly more serious.

"It is about time. How long have you been engaged? Is it three years you've been engaged now." Mark asked surprised they finally agreed to take the plunge and tie the knot.

"It has only been two years Mark. She said yes on Christmas of 2010. That was the last Christmas we spent in Seattle the next two Christmases we were in New York with my family and you." Derek was thinking back remembering all the good times when his pager beeped and was forced to hang up on Mark.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The soft tap on the keys of her computer did little to hum out her receptionist telling her all about the phone calls she missed the night before when she was screwing some guy she met in a bar. Cristina felt herself turn more and more into Meredith as the years since her almost wedding had past. Nothing Stacy, her secretary, was saying was sticking out to her as important. She was going over her schedule of patients that wanted to see 'The Cristina Yang.' After leaving Seattle five years ago Cristina found herself headed to the Washington D.C. area to open up a cardiac specialty surgery center. She quickly rose to the top and was the most sought after cardiologist.

"Oh I have some mail for you." Stacy flashed a nervous smile at Cristina.

"Haven't I told you on numerous occasions to have my bills paid, junk mail thrown out, and any parties or charity dinners written into my schedule?" Cristina asked not even looking up as she typed her lasted cardio find up for Harvard.

"Yes, but this looked personal. A private invitation that had time spent on it. The front has custom, hand written, calligraphy." She handed the envelope to Cristina and turned to leave before she could get yelled at again.

"Who the fuck would send me something in custom calligraphy?" She opens the letter without even reading the return address and drops the envelope to the floor. "Oh my fuckin' God, Meredith and McDreamy are getting married." She dropped the letter on her desk as her hands start to shake. She hadn't heard from anyone from anyone or been to Seattle in five years. She wasn't even sure she wanted to go back to Seattle for the same reason she that made her run and never look back.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The Alabama sun beat down on Preston Burke as he fought with his mother's lawn. He had moved in with his parents after he couldn't go through with the marriage five years ago. He swore them to secrecy for the first six months before he went back to practicing medicine in a small local hospital. Burke had almost lost all connection with the outside world except for publishing an occasionally paper and doing some rare research. He hadn't really dated or talked to any women since leaving Cristina, but he was finally over her and ready to move on. An invitation to Meredith and Derek's wedding couldn't have come at a better time for him to reconnect with old friends and start the search for the future Mrs. Preston Burke.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Authors Note: So far you know George has a five year old daughter, Kristen, and a set of twins. His wife left him, but who is his wife? And is he a surgeon or a doctor of any kind? Next there is Alex you know he is married to someone and has a daughter Emma and a daughter Cara on the way with a wife who you may or may not know. Then you found out Mark and Derek talk again and he is in Africa working for Doctors without borders. He gives the piece of information of how long Meredith and Derek have been engaged, two years, and that is about it. Then there is Cristina who is more like season two Meredith with going to bars and taking home guys but in the midst of all that she became quite successful. Burke is finally ready to move on and is in a small town in Alabama working in a really small hospital.


End file.
